A voice from the past
by suzieT
Summary: Christian let Ana go three years ago. He had wanted to save her from his dark and frightening past. Now, as a major GEH contract draws to a close threats emerge to try to prevent the deal from going ahead. Ana suddenly reemerges from the past needing Christians help. Can Christian prove to her that he is a changed man? What does Ana need from him? Very first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Voice From The Past

The rain beat a heavy rhythm against the floor to ceiling windows of his expansive office.

It was a dark, cold, dreary day in Seattle as the winter continued into its second month. GEH was busy tying up the loose ends on a major contract with China to allow him to import into the country. It had been a massive amount of work, a lot of his competitors were not happy about GEH scoring the deal. But fair's fair in business wasn't it?

'Christian, Ros is on the line' Andrea spoke efficiently on the intercom. Sighing from his computer he patched the call through.'Ros,what is happening over there?' Christian asked his second in command who was in China smoothing the waters for the first shipment of equipment to arrive as soon as the contracts were signed. 'Christian- it is a shit fight over here. Hyde Holdings is trying to hold up the signatures. He told me to tell you to back off or there will be consequences'. Christian had to laugh. Jack Hyde of Hyde Holdings was such a pain in the ass. He was always two steps behind GEH and always busy threatening him and his staff with all sorts of things. Running his hand through his copper hair, Christian wondered what the consequences were this time.'Forget about him Ros, just keep the pressure on the Chinese and get this done.' Sometimes Ros just needed a little pep talk. 'Will do, keep you posted' She replied and rung off.

Leaning back in his leather chair, Christian sat preoccupied staring at the rain for a moment, lost in thought. He should contact Welch to get him to dig up what Hyde might have on him. Just before he could call, his cell phone rang. The number was unknown.

'Yes' Christian said tersely into the phone. 'Chr-ristian?' Came a breathless voice. A voice that is etched into his brain and heart forever. Sucking in a big breath Christian whispered into the phone 'Anastasia?'. 'Yes- yes its me' He could hear the tears in her voice. He hadn't seen her in three years but he would know every emotion she could project in her voice, hell, he could even imagine how her beautiful face would be splotchy with tears. All the love and pain that he had suppressed over the years came flooding back in a few short seconds. 'Christian, I need your help' She said rapidly into the phone and immediately Christian became alert. 'Ana, are you ok? He asked shutting his computer down and grabbing his grey suit jacket. Somehow he knew he would need to leave as soon as Ana finished explaining the reason for her call. 'No!' She cried 'I need you to come to me, I-I -will explain everything when you get here. Im in hospital- Portland Memorial'. Shit, he could hear the beep of the monitors in the back ground as she spoke to him 'Im coming now' Christian said striding to the door for Taylor who would be waiting for him outside. 'Thank god. But Christian, when you get here-' She broke off. 'What Ana? What do you need?' He asked quietly stopping before he got to the door, he didn't want anyone else privy to this conversation. 'I need you to be calm. Im not well. Well, I will be ok soon but I don't look ok at the moment' She whispered. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean Ana?'He asked tersely, panic setting in. 'Christian, please just come. We need you'. 'We?' He asked. But the phone clicked off.

Wrenching the door open Christian yelled out for Taylor and barked out orders for Andrea to hold all calls and meetings until tomorrow, unless it was Ros. 'Whats going on Christian? Taylor asked calmly as they took the elevator up to the roof where his helicopter, Charlie Tango, was. 'Ana called' Christian said and watched Taylor become concerned. 'I should never had pulled security off her when she left' Christian thought to himself out loud, scowling. Taylor replied 'You thought you were doing the right thing'. 'Well she needs me, we need to get to Portland memorial now' Christian said buckling himself into the harness while Taylor made the prep for take off. Taylor had been his CPO for years and knew instinctively that Christian was in no state to fly.

As they took off toward Portland, Christian sat back and dwelled on what was happening to Ana and also back to that fateful morning three years ago when he let her walk out of his life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Please keep with me while I figure out FF's formatting.**

 **To the guest that just reviewed my work: Thanks for the constructive feedback. It's sad to know you wont be reading my work again.**

 **I forgot to mention in my first chapter- I don't own Ana and Christian's story, EL James does.**

Chapter Two: Three years earlier

Christian woke slowly noticing his arm wrapped around his brown haired beauty as she lay curled into his side. Her eyes were closed, dark eye lashes fanning onto her pale high cheek bones. He honestly didn't know how he became so lucky to have her in his life. Anastasia was everything that was beautiful in his world, the only thing really.

In the past few weeks of knowing her- quietly loving her. He knew he was holding a fine line, he had been letting her see snippets of his sadistic soul, but not all and he was worried one day she would see it all. Most of all he was worried he would hurt her. Really hurt her. Shivering internally he acknowledged that it could happen if he lost control. He needed to control himself, to strive to be the good man he knows she wants him to be. Hmm, another appointment with Flynn should be arranged asap, he thought to himself.

Last night he had taken Ana to meet his family. It was a first for all of them. They probably thought he was gay, well that was the impression he surmised from his mother on that first morning Ana had stayed over at Escala. The look on her face when Ana walked out of his bedroom to greet his mother was priceless and for once, Dr Grace Trevelyn Grey had been speechless.

It had been an eventful evening and evoked emotions in Christian that he never really liked. He had been comfortable and happy sharing a meal with his family and his Ana. Ana had charmed them all. The only dark part of the evening had been the late arrival of Elena. A friend of the family, Elena had been invited to the house so Grace could show Ana off to her friend. Unfortunately, Elena and Ana had already 'met' at his office the week before. Elena had called by to discuss recruiting another sub for Christian. When Christian asked Elena to hold off for the time being, Elena's interest was piqued and she demanded to know why. Christian was about to explain when Andrea opened the door to let Ana in. Elena noticed the resemblance been Ana and his other subs and put two and two together. For some stupid reason that Christian couldn't understand, and before he could intervene, Elena leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth said goodbye and then left. To give Ana credit, she did not yell, was not outraged. She was curious. Christian apologized for his friends bizarre behavior and began to explain his relationship with Elena. Her reaction to that, however, was very different. She had been disgusted and furious that a woman could prey upon a then violent 15 yr old boy no matter how positive the effect it had been on Christian at the time. Elena had been a mute point in their relationship and her presence during dinner made Ana uncomfortable. Although she didn't outwardly show that, Christian had noticed. As they had left Bellevue for the evening Elena spoke briefly to Ana out of his ear shot and Christian watched Ana's pale shoulders visibly tense as she said something back to Elena. When he asked Ana about it in the car on the way back to Escala she had told him it was nothing. That was bullshit but he didn't press her. He would press Elena sometime this morning.

Feeling her stir from sleep a little Christian smiled down at Ana, tracing her lips with his forefinger. He felt himself harden and wanted her now. He always wanted her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, grinding up against him. 'Well good morning Mr Grey' She says softly. She wants him too. 'You are so beautiful' Christian whispered between each kiss smiling as he heard her giggle. He loved her carefree laugh. Rolling her onto her back and sliding on top of her, he pulled a condom out of the bedside drawer growling out 'Cant wait to get rid of these things. One more week you say?' Ana nodded. Sliding back up against her delicious warmth and inside her hearing her gasp he says 'Good, Because I want nothing between us baby'. Christian was surprised at how deep he wanted that to be true, nothing in bed, nor anything in life.

After a long, hot shower together Christian needed to get some work done and also press Elena so he left Ana to her own devices for a hour or he heard the elevator door but left Taylor to deal with whatever it was. Shortly after he heard a small cry. Grabbing his hand gun from the top drawer of his desk, he checked it was loaded and ran out into the great room just as Taylor was running in from the direction of the control room. Between them was Ana, holding a manila envelope with photos in her hand.

'Christian?' Ana demanded, waving the photos in her hand 'What the fuck is this?'.

Not knowing what they were, he glanced over at Taylor wanting to know who had been at the door. 'Mr Grey, I was helping Mrs Jones move something in the back room, I didn't see who it was-' Taylor was cut off.

'Mrs Robinson swung by to pass on some information she thought I might like- Her words Christian' Ana said and walked over toward him.

'Thank you Taylor, Im ok, just a little shocked. I need to speak with Christian privately now' Her blue eyes narrowed, determined.

He was a little unsure on how to deal with her. If it was one of his subs, he would shut her down with one look, but she wasn't. They were at this halfway point, no contract signed, kinky fuckery, and something else. She pushed the photo's toward him but was very careful not to touch his chest, as mad as Ana was, she was still respectful of his physical limitations.

'Please explain why there are twelve women all resembling each other, tied up in your playroom?' Ana whispers 'I mean, I knew you had subs, but why do we all look alike, Christian?'.

And there it was. The side of him Christian didn't want her to know about, the side that would probably push her away, displayed before him in photo's, and the last photo that she had yet to see, was an old black and white photo of his mother, Ella, the crack whore. 'Jesus' Christian growled, seriously pissed at Elena for forcing his hand too soon. But maybe it was for the better to get it out in the open now. Give her a chance to leave before they get in too deep. It was too late for Christian, he knew he never wanted anyone else, but Ana?. She deserved someone better than him, someone who didn't have such a fucked up past.

He gently took Ana by the hand and lead her to the couch in the great room. Looking at her impassive expression, her hair falling around her shoulders, slightly swollen lips the result of Christian's inability to control his desire for her, her squared shoulders. She wants pieces to the puzzle that is Christian fucking Grey.

'I have been trying to find ways to not tell you, but I also have wanted to tell you because I want to be completely honest with you about everything-' He was cut off by Ana taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. 'Just tell me Christian, please, I need to know it all.'.

'I fuck brown haired women because they remind me of my mother. I was attracted to you in the begining for that reason, then I got to know you and realized that I didn't want to do that to you no matter how strong the urge to do so might be.' Christian said in a rush and watched her face fall slightly. 'I told you about my birth mother before, how she died and left me in the apartment alone for days before I was discovered by her pimp' It was like a weight had been lifted as he told her 'I have carried so much hate and shame for her for so long. I couldn't- still cant- bear to be touched for most of the time. Elena came into my life and showed me that I could have control of my wants and desires.' Ana's eye brows rose at that statement. Shaking his head he went on 'I know what you think of that situation' He smiled ruefully at her 'But it's true. When we broke it off and I became a dominant, I knew what I needed to feel in control and get pleasure. All the hurt and pain I felt deep down somehow gets suppressed when I do what I do to my subs. It was all consensual Ana, believe me, they knew what they were getting into. I just haven't wanted to go there with you.' There was a slight pause before Ana whispered 'Yet.'

Looking up at her, he wasn't sure what she was trying to say. 'No, not yet. I don't know if I can. Sure, I love taking you to the play room and showing you my world, but Ana, your not ready for the shit I am really into.'

'Show me then.' She said simply and instantly he became rock hard, he wanted to so badly, even against his better judgement. 'No, no, you don't know what your saying-'Christian began but Ana cut him off. 'No, I do know what I am saying, Christian' Ana told him firmly. 'For the last month I have tried to figure you out. Tried to see where I fit into your life. I am so different to all the other women who have been in your past. I'm not sure I can do this. I need to know how bad it could get before we go any further. I-I-I think I'm falling in love with you.' She whispered.

Inside Christian stilled, no, she couldn't love him! 'Fine, you want this? You've got it' he ground out 'Meet me in the playroom in five minutes- remember your safe word Ana'. Walking toward his room to change Christian was torn in two, he was turned on, extremely turned on at the thought of what he was about to do, but wondered what the outcome would be at the end...

'Count out loud for me Anastasia' He growled softly against her ear. Ana was gloriously naked, her body spread over a leather covered table, ass in the air, hands tied to the post in front of her. He had to admit, she looked beautiful and so far she hadn't protested, she had been enjoying herself.

Holding the leather strap in his right hand he stroked her soft behind, pushed a finger into her warm folds, she was so wet- always wet for him. This pushed him on. Removing his finger slowly, he brought the strap down to her behind, she flinched and after a breath counted number one. He repeated the movement again and again, she kept counting. Her ass a bright red. Ahh this is what he needed.

After the count of ten, he untied her hands about to hold her to him and praise her for bravery when she turned around on him and pushed him away. Her eyes wet and red with tears. 'Don't fucking touch me, Christian!' She says lowly, walking over to take her robe off the hook by the door. 'If that is as bad as it can get, then I want no part of this. I'm sorry, I thought I could do it. Be the woman you want me to be, but I can't. That sort of hardcore shit is far too much!'.

Christian started to panic. She was leaving him, he knew she would, he was just too fucked up. 'I-I need to get out of here!' She cried in a panic and he went after her to try and comfort her. 'No, please stay where you are!, don't follow me' and she fled the room.

Running his hands through his hair, he took a few breaths before following her out, he found her in her room getting dressed and packing her bag at the same time. 'Ana, please stay' he said quietly. She shook her head as she kept packing things away. 'I can't, we have totally different lives. I want to be in a relationship with you, I really do. But I can't tolerate being physically treated that way, Christian.' He understood, hell, he knew that from the start and tried to warn her away from him. He didn't think he could change. He had been this angry and fucked up for most of his life. 'I have to go' she said as she zipped her bag shut. The sound of the zipper signaling the finality of their relationship.

Holding the pain inside, he stepped away from the door to allow her to leave. She paused beside him and looked at him. He took in her beauty, her tear stained cheeks, her red lips, how her hair framed her face. 'Please don't have security follow me either, Christian.' She whispered knowing him so well. He nodded, placed a small kiss on her cheek and whispered goodbye.

Then she was gone. The light filled room now a dark, lonely space.

Present Day: Ana

Ana hung up the portable phone the nurse gave her a short time earlier.

That was a hard call to have made, especially after the last three years of trying to put Christian behind her. But she was desperate. Shakily she pressed the call button for the nurse to return the phone, breathing rapidly, trying to calm herself down but she couldn't.

She watched the nurse walking toward her room through the window and briefly caught her reflection in the glass. She was a mess. Blood clung to her hair where she had been hit with God knows what, her arm bandaged up that held a drip giving her fluids. Not surprisingly,she was dehydrated. Her face was blackened from smoke, the firefighters told her she was lucky to be alive, another minute more in the blazing house and she would have died when the roof collapsed. Ana shuddered, right now she didn't feel lucky at all.

The house, she wasn't worried about the house. No, it was the least of her worries. She needed Christian, she would have to tell him everything but he wouldn't turn his back on her she hoped.

The nurse entered the room and Ana handed her the phone. Coughing, she was given a glass of water. 'Ana, the police are here and want to speak with you about the fire and -' before the nurse could go on Ana cut her off. 'I can't!' She cried 'I need to wait, a friend is coming and I need him here before I speak to anyone' She was starting to get more upset and agitated.

'Ana, time is of the essence, the sooner they get information the sooner they can start investigating' The nurse pressed on, checking her vitals again. Coughing, Ana gripped her waist, God she hurt all over.

'Christian Grey will be here soon, please let him in as soon as he arrives' Ana whispered closing her eyes to the conversation. She heard the nurse sigh and leave the room.

If Christian was in Seattle and had left as soon as she called then he should be in Portland in an hour. Damn, Ana should have asked him where he was. He could be anywhere in the world!. Although deep down she knew he would be at GEH, working in his large office, lord of all who worked for him.

She needed to try and pull herself together and prepare herself to see him, the love of her life. Well, the second love of her life, she thought wryly to herself. 'Don't worry Ana' She whispered to herself wiping the tears from her face that continued to fall, despite her best efforts 'Christian will find him.'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Christian

An hour and a half after Christian and Taylor left Seattle, they were finally entering the Emergency Department of Portland Memorial.

Taylor had called through on the drive to find out where Ana was located while Christian spoke to his Mother to ask her to be on standby when he had more information on Ana's condition.

It surprised him at how concerned and willing Grace had been when he told her that Ana was in hospital.

It didn't take a genius to figure where she was in the Emergency Room, there were police and firefighters all hanging around in the hallway of one of the cubicles. From her tone on the phone he had picked up on the gravity of whatever the situation was and knew that the law enforcement was there for her.

Walking over to the group, he quietly introduced himself to the nurse in the corridor. 'Excuse me, I'm Christian Grey. I'm here to see Anastasia Steele'

The nurse dressed in purple scrubs looked visibly relieved and took him aside. 'Mr Grey, I'm the nurse looking after Ana. She has been waiting for you. She is very agitated and needs a few scans but she is refusing to leave the Emergency Department for imaging until she has spoken to you. The Police and Fire service also need statements but she is too wound up at the moment to speak.' The nurse said and smiled wryly at Christian 'She also refuses to speak with them until she has spoken to you.'

Christian was confused, they hadn't spoken in three years. Why was Ana so desperate to speak to him now?

'Can I please go in an see her now?' He asked the nurse, she told him yes and he started toward the door.

As he reached the window he looked inside and was instantly on alert. 'Taylor.' He growled for his CPO quietly. Taylor came quickly, looked in the window.

'Jesus, what the hell happened to her' Taylor said.

As they both looked at Ana, Christian had to try and calm down before he entered the room.

In the stark white hospital bed, covered in a crisp white sheet lay Ana. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing rapidly. Her nose held oxygen tubing and she was hooked up to a drip. She was beaten and bloodied, her body covered in ash and smoke.

'Talk with the authorities' Christian told Taylor 'I will be with Ana'.

'Will do, Christian.' Before Taylor left, he clasped a hand on Christians shoulder and said 'You have come a long way, don't forget that.'

Christian understood his meaning. Taylor didn't want him to revert back to the old, angry, impulsive Christian in his panic over what was happening to Ana. Quietly thanking Taylor, he walked slowly into the room.

Stopping short of the bed, he watched her. He knew she was awake but she was shutting herself off to her surroundings, her hands were scrunching in and out showing her agitation.

'Ana' Christian said softly and immediately her blue eyes opened toward his voice and she started to cry.

'Oh thank God, Christian!' She said, holding out her bandaged hand for him to take. Gently he took her hand and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He just sat still. He didn't know what was going on but he needed to fight the urge to just take her in his arms and hold her to him. After the way they parted three years ago, he knew he didn't have that right.

'I came as soon as I could.' He said, he could hear the monitors going crazy as her heart rate went up and she started to breathe more rapidly. 'Ana I'm calm, but you need to calm down too. Whatever you need, I will help you. Just tell me what is going on'.

'I-I don't know where to begin.' She whispered looking at him, her blue eyes wet with tears.

'What happened this morning?' He pressed, squeezing her hand gently.

' I was in a fire. My house burnt down to the ground. The firefighters barely got me out before the roof collapsed.' Ana said looking down at their hands and continued on.

' I was getting ready for work this morning when I heard someone coming up the stairs. Before I could get out into the hallway to see what was going on two masked men dressed in black came into my room. One hit me with something. I blacked out for a second and when I came around I heard crying.' She stopped, sobbing.

Gripping his hand tighter and starting intently at him she rushed on.

'Christian they took my baby!. He was crying for me, I ran out into the hallway and tried to fight one of them off to get to Teddy, he- he beat me down. There was a lot of scuffle, I don't really recall what happened in the hallway, all I could see was the other man walking away with my baby. The second man held me down and gave me a message.'

Christian was trying to concentrate on what she was saying but he was reeling from the fact that she had just told him she was a mother. She had a little baby boy. Somehow over the years he still thought that she loved him and was waiting for him to change and come after her. But he obviously left it too late, she had moved on with someone else.

 _So she should have,_ Christian thought to himself, _you hurt her and never once made contact with her to make it right._

'Christian, the message was for you' Ana told him, snapping him back to reality.

'What?' Christian was baffled. What was the connection between her son's abduction and him?.

Ana took another shaky breath and continued 'They told me to call you and pass on a message. To call off the China deal or we would never see Teddy again. He left me there and I just sat there stunned. Then I could smell smoke. I was making my way down the stairs when I just lost my balance and fell. I was unconscious for sometime because when I woke up I was in the ambulance on my way here.'

'The Fire Department told me the house is gone.' Ana said 'But I don't care. I just need teddy back.'

Still holding Ana's hand, he leaned back in the chair trying to process what she shared. This had to be linked to the threat Hyde made to Ros this morning in China. But what he couldn't understand was how Ana had became involved.

'Ana, I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I will help you find your son, I promise you' Christian told her. 'I have an idea where to start but I am not sure how you became a part of this.' He went on to explain to Ana the recent developments in a major business deal in China and the threats made by his competitor Jack Hyde. She just sat and listened, starting at him. When he finished he was about to leave to get Taylor but Ana held him back.

'Christian, I know why they took Teddy' She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 'Oh God, I am so sorry to tell you this way. Believe me I have wanted to tell you for the last three years. But you were so remote and controlling that I couldn't bear your involvement in my life while you were acting that way. I'm still not sure-' She paused and looked at him.

Hell, she was right. He had been controlling.

'I've changed Ana.' That's all he could say urging Ana to get to the point.

'Teddy is your son Christian.' She said squeezing his hand 'They must have found out somehow. Oh god, this is all my fault!. If I had of told you then maybe you would have made us have security and they might not have got to us. I'm so sorry!.'

Ana started to sob uncontrollably, her torment and her news breaking his resolve to stay away from her. Not caring if he was allowed he got up out of his chair and laid down beside her on the bed holding her to him. Oh she felt so good lying up against him, her head against his chest, hands curled up in his white shirt. When they were dating he never allowed her to touch his chest, God how stupid had he been, it was the best feeling in the world.

As he rocked her gently, his thoughts were reeling after her revelation that teddy was his son. He couldn't blame her for not telling him. When he thought back to who he was three years ago, there was no way he could have been a father of any kind. But he was different. He had worked on himself in the hope that one day he might get a second chance with Ana and despite the terrible circumstances it looked like this might the chance.

'Ana, I need to make a few calls.' Christian said quietly when she finally regained control of herself. She pulled away from him slowly, there was questions in her eyes when she realized he had been holding her to his chest but he didn't have time to explain himself right now. They needed to get things moving in the investigation of their son's whereabouts. Wow, he was not expecting to say those words today when he woke up!.

'You need to give some statements to the Police, tell them everything you told me including the fact that Teddy is my son.' Christian told her as he sat back down getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

'In the mean time I am going to get my own security onto it and see what we can find out. Is there anything else you can remember about the men that came into the house?.'

Ana shook her head then brightened up a little as she said 'Wait, the house had security cameras which obviously were destroyed in the fire but I had a couple hidden in the gardens. I had a little trouble a year ago which caused me to increase my personal security.' She explained when Christian raised his eyebrow at her.

'Where is Ray?' He asked as he waved Taylor into the room.

'He is on a cruise, He left two weeks ago. I haven't called him yet.'

'Lucky Ray, do you want me to call him?.' Christian asked and watched Ana become a little shocked. Again, he knew it was because he used to take control in the past and just overrule her. _Good, she needs to see that_ , he thought to himself.

' No, no, let's just let him enjoy the cruise for the time being.' She said, her face brightening a little when Taylor walked in.

'Taylor, thank God you came with Christian.' She said and held his hand briefly.

'I'm sorry this is happening, Ana.' Taylor replied then turned to Christian 'Can I speak to you outside?'

Christian explained to Ana that he would be outside with Taylor while they got on with the investigation and gently urged her to speak with the authorities and also do what the doctors asked which included getting her scans done.

She nodded in understand but before he held, she grabbed his hand again. He felt her warmth radiating from her hand, God he had missed her.

' Thank you for coming Christian. I wasn't sure you would after the way we left things.' She said and smiled at him. Despite the physical mess that she was in Christians heart clenched when she smiled at him. ' Thank you.' She said again then let him go.

Unsure if he should or shouldn't, he leaned down anyway. Brushing the hair away from her forehead, he gently pressed his lips to her blackened skin, smelling the smoke from the fire.

'I will do anything for you Ana.' He replied then left the room before she could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Christian

Out in the corridor, Christian allowed the police to go into Ana's room. He and Taylor stood side by side watching Ana through the window as she started to make her statement. She looked a lot more in control now that she had unloaded to him.

'While they were waiting for Ana to talk, they interviewed her neighbors' Taylor said quietly. 'Apparently a black van sped through their lane and almost hit one of the residents. He was able to get a license plate number and they are running that through the database now but haven't found it.'

All of a sudden, Christian felt immense anger and rage at what was going on. Quickly turning toward the wall and gripping the hand rail, he had to take a few breaths. 'Fuck it!' He hissed through his teeth.

'The police told me that Ana has a two and a half year old son.' Taylor continued watching Christian intently. 'I know, Ana told me. He is my son too.' Christian replied smiling briefly over to Taylor.

Taylor clapped him on the back and said congratulations but Christian shook his head. 'I don't want any congratulations yet. We need to get our shit together and find him. I have no right to call myself his father until he is back with his family and I can be in his life.'

Straightening up from the wall he turned to Taylor and began to discuss strategy with him. Taylor was going to call his security team and Welch to start looking at the video footage from the garden cameras Ana had installed. Hopefully the police haven't seen those yet and they were able to get some information before the police. As much as he wanted to leave it to the authorities to find their son, he would be more comfortable if they remained one step ahead and find him first.

Christian quickly called Ros to tell her to make it look like she was backing out of the deal. He explained the situation to her, she was stunned but was happy to do anything he needed to get his son back. He also told her he was sending more security over there for her while they found evidence to pin this on Hyde.

After he spoke with Ros, he hurriedly called his mother and asked her to come to Portland as soon as she could and that he would explain everything when she arrived.

As he was hanging up Ana was being wheeled out of the room, monitors and drips following her. Concerned, he rushed over to the bed. 'Is everything ok?.Where are you taking her?' He asked the nurse. She smiled over at him and explained she was taking Ana to imaging for those scans she had been holding off.

'Any news yet Christian?.' Ana asked her face falling when he shook his head.

'Not yet, we are working on it though. I will keep you updated Ana. You just go and get your scans done.' Christian said with quiet authority but was smiling down at her. She nodded and was wheeled away toward the elevators.

His phone vibrated in his hand alerting him to a call he answered without looking at the number 'Grey here.'

'I see you got my message.' Came an amused male voice. Christian knew who it was, gripping the phone harder he said 'If you hurt that little boy, your going to regret it Hyde'

Hyde laughed 'It's too late to start acting like the protective father, Grey. You had no idea you even had a son. You left him wide open without any protection.'

'Hyde, you listen to me-' Christian was cut off.

'No. You listen to me!.' Hyde spat down the line 'I meant what I said. Back out of the China deal or you will never see your son again. We will talk again soon.' The line went dead and Christian had to fight the urge not to smash his phone to the ground in frustration.

In a way, he was happy they knew who they were dealing with. He had been bumping heads with that son of a bitch for years but had seriously underestimated him this time.

Calling Taylor over he told him of the phone call. Grimly Taylor insisted they get more security and other investigators to help out and locate where Hyde was in China. Christian agreed, It would be good to have him followed and see who he was talking to. He left Taylor to those details and got on with his next round of calls.

In the hour Ana was away from the emergency room Christian had managed to organize a few things including accommodation at the Heathman for himself , his family and the rest of the team. Taylor and he had agreed to set up a hub both in Seattle and in Portland to coordinate the investigation.

The police had found the black van dumped in bush land halfway between Portland and a private airstrip about 20 miles out of town. They found no clues inside the van and discovered the van was registered to a bogus name. It was virtually a dead end. They were now focusing on the airstrip to ascertain if a plane had been stored there or flew out at some point that morning. Christian was leaving them to it, he was more interested on what welch could pull up off the cameras.

He was speaking with his mother on the phone when Ana returned to the emergency room. His mother had arrived in Portland and was on her way to the hospital. It occurred to him then that he hadn't asked Ana if she would mind Grace's presence. He was used to taking charge but he didn't want her to think he was overbearing, he had come a long way and didn't want to revert back to old habits.

The nurse and an orderly helped wheel her bed back in place while Ana asked anxiously if he had anymore news. He told her what he knew and she seemed relieved to have some information but he wished he could give her more.

'Ana, I have asked my mother to come and be here for you, I hope that's OK, She is on her way now. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before. Now that I know Ray isn't here, it might be nice to have her around when I need to leave to check on the investigation.' He said and watched her lips curve upwards in silent amusement.

Sitting beside her bed again, clasping his hands between his legs, he leaned forward and asked her what was so funny.

'You are.' She said and smiled 'Your just different, your more considerate. The Christian I knew wouldn't have bothered to check with me, he would have just done what he pleased. It's nice.'

Christian just let it go. secretly he was please she had noticed.

'They are moving me up to a ward soon. I have a couple of broken ribs and my oxygen levels are low from the smoke inhalation so they want to keep an eye on me for a few days. No doubt Grace can find out more when she gets here.' She said, closing her eyes.

She must be exhausted, Christian thought to himself. He started to get up to give her some space to sleep her hand reached out and grabbed his arm. 'Please don't leave Christian.' She pleaded.

'I don't want to crowd you.' Christian said lowly but he was glad she wanted him to stay. Now that they had been reunited again after so many years, he just didn't want to leave her either.

'Can you tell me about our son? Or will that hurt you too much at the moment?' He asked and felt like an ass when her eyes started to well with tears.

'No, I would love to tell you about Teddy. My sweet boy.' She whispered 'Could I use your phone? I can log into my storage service and show you some photos.'

Well, this was even more of a treat, He thought to himself. Christian would be able to see what Teddy looked like. He wondered who Teddy favored in looks and temperament. He figured he would be as gentle as Ana.

He handed Ana his phone to log in. While she was concentrating he looked her over. She was still a mess, he hoped she could get cleaned up soon, it might help her feel a little better. But he noticed her slender body underneath the thin sheet, she was wearing blackened clothes, a silk blouse and he imagined a skirt under the sheet. She was still beautiful, he ached for her.

'Here' Ana said and handed the phone back to him bringing him back to reality. Taking the phone from her he stared at the screen. There sat the most adorable, photogenic little boy. He was playing out in a garden somewhere, he had obviously been digging in the dirt because his hands were full of dirt but Ana must have called his name and took the shot just as he looked up and smiled. He had copper hair and blue eyes. Aside from the blue eyes, he looked just like Christian did when he was a child. He didn't know how she can stand it.

'Oh Ana.' He whispered. He was too chocked up to say much else 'He is beautiful.' Looking up at her, her lips trembling, hands shaking, it obviously had been too much asking her to talk about him. She was still so distraught over his disappearance.

Suddenly, a huge wave of protectiveness came over him. Teddy was no longer a faceless person who he knew was his son. He was able to see himself and Ana in him, this was his son and Jack _fucking_ Hyde had taken him!.

Standing up, he placed his phone in his pocket and leaned down toward Ana. 'I have to go, I need to go and help find him. My mom should be here soon. Can you please fill her in?.'

Ana nodded, questions in her eyes. But he couldn't talk about it now, he was too wound up. Again, he kissed her forehead, not allowing himself to do anything else and left. He didn't want to loose it in front of her. He needed to be doing something useful.

Calling Taylor over, they made their way over to The Heathman where Welch's remote team were setting up.

'Oh good, You have come just in time.' Welch's second in charge, Adam, said looking up from his computer 'I think we might have a lead. Let me patch a call through to welch. One of the perps had a tattoo. We could only see half of it when he he lifted his arm to adjust his mask but it was enough. It belongs to an underground heroin gang. Mostly Chinese members. Welch knows more about them from his work in the DEA.'

While they waited for welch to pick up, Christian concentrated on the tattoo image, he had seen that mark before but could not remember where. Thanking God for a lead, he sat down getting ready for all of the information so they could make their next move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ana

Ana woke from a short nap to the sound of the meal cart being wheeled around outside her new room on one of the wards. She shook her head when a volunteer tried to offer her dinner. She couldn't eat. The very thought of it made her feel ill.

She could hear Grace speaking to someone outside her room. Her voice was low so she couldn't make out the conversation but she hoped she was talking to Christian and getting some good news about Teddy.

Christians hasty departure after seeing Teddy's photo baffled her. It was like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. She began to worry that she made the wrong decision in telling him in the first place.

Ana remembered a conversation in their past about children. He had been adamant that he never wanted children due to his awful past. He didn't think that he had the qualities it took to raise a child. That was then. But now?. Ana was noticing subtle differences in his demeanor. He was still authoritative, but less demanding. He considered others before making a decision. It was wonderful to see.

Over the years when Ana thought of Christian, she imagined him still in his ivory tower at GEH. Dominating the business world and dominating the latest submissive in his private world. The world where he held everyone at length, never drawing anyone closer. It was why she had never had the courage to see Christian and tell him about Teddy. She didn't belong in that world with him. That fact was painfully obvious on the one and only occasion she decided to travel to Seattle to tell him about Teddy.

She had been about four months months pregnant at the time. Her pregnancy was making her so ill that she had lost weight, her face looked gaunt and hair unhealthy. She had decided to go and get her hair done before going to see him to look somewhat like the woman he used to know. She had been reading a magazine when in the social pages there was a photo of Christian holding the waist of a beautiful woman. The caption had told her she was a lingerie model who had been seen with Christian on a few occasions and she, like the magazine, speculated if he was dating this woman. His world was so far removed from hers, he had glamorous and stunning women around him all the time she decided that she wouldn't tell him because she would never fit in. Even though she loved him, she would never have wanted to resume a similar submissive relationship with him again after what had happened in the playroom four months before. So the pain of having to be in his life as the mother of his child and watch him carry on with life as usual would have been too much to bear.

Ray had encouraged her to tell him, but eventually he gave up and supported her decision helping her find a small home she could afford for her and Teddy and being a wonderful grandfather. He was able to look after Teddy during the day while she went to work for a small publishing house in Portland City. She had a quiet but fulfilling life being a mother and holding down a career.

'Your awake.' Grace said as she walked back into the room holding a bag, pulling Ana away from her thoughts.

'Was that Christian on the phone?.' Ana asked hoping for good news.

Grace shook her head and sat down next to her on the chair beside the bed. 'No dear, it was Carrick. The whole family are making plans to be here in the morning. Mia is dying to see you. Kate apparently is beside herself in the usual Kate fashion, but she can't wait to see you either.'

Oh my poor friend. Ana thought anxiously. When she left Christian, she eventually cut off all ties to her life in Seattle including Kate. It had been so painful to do but she felt that she had to get away from all things to do with Christian which included Kate as she had been dating Christian's brother, Elliot. She didn't realize how much she missed everyone until she saw Grace when she arrived earlier.

Grace just pulled her into her arms and held her while she cried.

Then she told grace the whole story about teddy, Christian and the events that transpired earlier that morning.

Grace's reaction to the news that she was a grandmother was not what she expected. Not once judging Ana for keeping Teddy away from them, she just beamed from ear to ear and demanded to see photos all the while firmly telling her that Christian will find him for her. Her presence here has been a godsend and she reminded herself to thank Christian the next time she saw him for having the insight to ask Grace to come up in the first place.

'I asked one of the three security detail out there to go and get you some clothes.' Grace said, holding the bag up. 'It's just some pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. I'm hoping that when they do rounds in the morning they might let you be discharged into my care.'

That would be wonderful, Ana thought. She hated hospitals. 'I would like that very much Grace, we could go to Ray's place.' She said as an after thought.

'We could.' Grace agreed 'But let's just err on the side of caution and all stick together at the hotel Christian has organized. He has booked two floors at the Heathman. It looks like a war room on one of the floors, Christian has flown so many people in to help find Teddy.'

Wow, he really was doing his best to find their son. Feeling so much hope she nodded and agreed with Grace. It would be better to all stay together. But staying at the Heathman? That hotel held a lot of history for both her and Christian. It was the place he took her to when he picked her up from the bar when she had been drunk and passed out in his arms, it was also the place they had a lovely romantic dinner. The sexual chemistry buzzing between them, he tried to warm her up to the idea of being his submissive. She honestly didn't care about what they talked about, she was just pleased to be with him. His description of what he wanted to do with her however had made them both turned on they ended up making out in the private dining suite. Christian was the first to break away from her insisting on getting a contract drawn up before they went any further and Ana was left stunned by how much she wanted him.

Pushing that memory back down, she allowed Grace to help her to the bathroom to change. The security guard had good taste, she reflected taking out the cute pale blue camisole and shorts. It was something that she would choose herself if she were to go shopping. Looking at the price tag she cringed. She would probably overlook it when the tag read $130!

After she wrestled the top and shorts on, taking care not to hurt her ribs, Ana looked at herself in the mirror. Grace had helped her clean up, but the bruises on her face and cut swollen lips stood out against her pale skin and could not be washed away. It was good to reminder herself why she was here and why Christian was here, it was for Teddy. No matter how mush she remembered from their past or how much she wished things could be different, they had to focus on that for now.

Christian

It was around eleven at night when Christian returned to the hospital. His mother had phoned him earlier to tell him Ana had been transferred to the ward. He was glad she was stable enough to be transferred and that grace was there for her.

He and Taylor had been focusing on the new lead Welch had found. They were able to make a connection between the Chinese heroin gang that was based in Seattle and Jack Hyde. Christian now knew why Hyde was so desperate for the China deal. It was to help his gang to ship drugs from the U.S. To China and visa versa. They still didn't know how Hyde had found out about Ana, the relationship had been very private and somewhat brief, Welch was trying to investigate that now.

The ward was quiet, he acknowledged the security guards posted on the exits of the ward and also the one standing outside Ana's door. Walking into the room he saw his mother sitting on the guest sofa going over some medical documents that she had brought with her.

The room was dark where Ana lay sleeping. Looking over at her his chest tightened. She was lying on her back, her head turned slightly away from him toward the window. One arm tucked under the pillow, the other by her side, fingers slightly curled in relaxation. He noticed the bruises even more now that the smoke and blood had been washed away and he ached for her suffering, but more than that he wanted her. Her beautiful breasts strained against the pale blue top she was wearing, chest rising and falling with every small breath she took. Like a starving man looking at home cooked meal, he felt his desire for her.

Shaking his thoughts away he turned to him mother. She got up and gave him a hug. Although they spoke on the phone several times that day, it was the first time she had seen him after learning the news of his son.

'Oh Christian, he is so beautiful.' She whispered referring to Teddy 'Ana showed me all her photos, he looks exactly like you.'

Smiling a little Christian agreed and gave his mom an update oh what he knew so far. While he was doing that he placed a single white rose he found downstairs in the garden in a hospital cup beside Ana. He was glad he picked it up, her stark room needed a little brightening up.

'Mom, you go back to the Heathman and get some rest. I'm going to stay with her overnight.' Christian told her, he had packed a small bag with clothes and brought his laptop with him. He still had his business to attend to during this crisis and with Ros in China, there was a lot more work for him to go through. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he realized he was tired, but he had to remain strong for them all.

Grace packed away her things then got up to leave. As she left she paused in front of him and laid a hand against his chest, years ago he would ever have let anyone do such a thing, but with therapy he had learned to overcome his phobia.

'I know Ana broke your heart when she left you three years ago. But you turned that pain into something good. You made positive changes in your life for her. She is noticing. Keep going darling, she will come around.' She kissed his cheek and left leaving him to think about what she said.

Christian quietly used the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a shirt, pulling out the small sofa bed, he sat down on it extending his legs and fired up his laptop. Jesus, 300 emails!. With a quiet methodical pace he went through each one by one.

About two hours later he was about to shut the computer down when he heard Ana call out. She was still sleeping but caught in a nightmare.

'Teddy!' She cried and thrashed about in bed, she was obviously recalling the events of the day.

Without hesitation, Christian got up and sat down on the bed beside her.

'Shh, Ana.' He whispered, holding her to him, she immediately stilled and he knew what she was somewhat awake, adjusting to her surroundings.

'Christian?' She asked looking around her.

'Yes, it's me, you were having a nightmare about Teddy. It's ok.' He said, stroking her back softly, drawing her closer to his chest. She started to cry hard against him as the nightmare became a reality again all the while saying over and over Teddy's name. There was nothing he could do but hold her. 'He's only a baby, he is probably crying for me, wondering where I am. Oh god, if they hurt him...'

'We can't think like that Ana. We have to keep going and find him. We will have to cross that road when and if we come to it. Jack's a smart bastard. He knows that if Teddy is hurt then all bets are off. I only have so much control, if Teddy is hurt in anyway, we will find Hyde and hurt him.' Christian said firmly. His eyes narrowing down at her willing her to put her faith in him. Nodding, she tried to stifle her tears and buried herself against him again.

He couldn't help himself, he kissed her hair, breathed her in, his mouth brushed her ear and nuzzled her neck. 'God your so beautiful Ana.' He whispered and felt her shudder against him.

She placed her hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were stained with tears, her lips swollen and bruised, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled. 'So are you, Christian.' She said 'You have been my rock since this all started. Thank you for bringing Grace here too.'

Leaning down slowly so she understood what he was about to do, he pressed his lips against hers again. This time with a little more force, determination. She opened her mouth to him and kissed him back, hands clenching his arms, holding him closer. Running his hand down her chest, he felt her nipple push into his palm as she arched against him, then she pulled back wincing. 'Ouch!' She hissed clutching her side. 'I forgot about my injuries for a moment!'

Feeling like a brute he apologized and tried to leave the bed but she held his hand.

'I'm sorry, I will try and be more positive.' She said 'Please, will you hold me until I fall asleep?.'

Needing no further encouragement. He slipped under the covers and drew her back against him again, wiped the hair from her face and told her 'Sleep baby, I will be here.'.


End file.
